Giuseppe
|place=22/22 |challenges=0 |votesagainst=9 |days=4 }}Giuseppe is a contestant on Survivor: Norway. Profile Full interview can be found here. Name: Giuseppe Between Mind and Heart, which group do you personally think you fit into better? . It’s tough, but, I can choose. So in ORG's, I always tell myself I’m not gonna be emotional and to be strategic. That is my game plan the past two votes—votes, omg lol I mean ORG's—bc my first ORG I became too emotional, flipping on my majority alliance bc I liked the ppl on the bottom better. And then my second org, I got sympathetic with one player who was suppose to go home as an easy vote but instead it was me. From those points on I was just evil and was myself which I liked, so from now on, I’m playing with my heart and using my emotions to tell me how to play. So I belong on the heart side, even tho I really don’t have a kind heart Tell us about yourself. What makes you, YOU? I’m a very complex, high demand 19 year old guy who still really doesn’t know himself all entirely I’m from a large family and have two older siblings who have created my competitive drive... but also created my dramatic side. My sister was a great academic student and played basketball her whole high school and college career, my brother plays D1 football, so for me to be noticed, I had to be dramatic. I live for creating drama and making up scenarios, it’s just me. I also am intelligent, I’m not some stupid no life kid, I am in a 3+2 program in college to become a physician assistant. The way the program works is I complete my undergrad in 3 years and then obtain my masters in the 2 years after my rotafions. I’ve always been smart in high school because I don’t like to be looked at as a dumb. Going along I am self absorbed in a sense lol, I kinda love my image and wanna make sure it’s perfect, as I am a perfectionist. So yeah, hopefully I could tell more about myself after only doing question 1 lol. Oh yeah I’m sarcastic, I love it, my dad hates it when I speak that way as he would say “people won’t get it and will not like you”... well I don’t care. Jk I do, but like I like the attention if someone hates me, lol ok. What do you wish to get out of this season more than anything else? I want to redeem myself, I want to get to top 8 as a first goal. But overall I want to win, that’s my goal. I didn’t come here to have fun—well I did, but I want to win. I’m sick of being looked at as a pre-merge player, or just someone who was a voting shield for them, I want to be the one calling the shots and making my group, I want redemption and I want it NOW. I want to be the first to play a evil game and be ruthless and play everyone but still manage to win. I can’t make a million alliances and need to fly under the radar for first few votes but make my presence known tho so I could be the leader. I want my game to be flawless in my eyes, meaning big moves, finding idols, and winning. What is your proudest characteristic of yourself, and what do you wish you could improve upon? Proudest characteristic...manipulation. I’m a king at it I love manipulating others and getting what I want it’s so fun, I wish I could improve on how judgmental I am...I judge way too much and make drama for no reason based on those judgments. It’s a mess tbh, I’m messy. How would you describe the game you play in ORG’s? The game I play is a very flirty and manipulating game where I create chaos and big moves for fun, knowing I prolly will never win. I try to be better but it’s hard bc u know... I want to win but being entertaining is more fun like I wanna be the first to be entertaining and win at the Same time so PLEASE cast me, bc I will five looks and destroy it, pls. Thanks for such a great interview!!! Survivor Norway Voting History Trivia *Despite being the first voted out, Giuseppe received 3 votes in the Fan Favorite Poll in ''Norway''. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:Arendal Tribe Category:22nd Place Category:Survivor: Norway